Aliens y Estrellas
by Paltita Salvaje
Summary: Sólo se necesita hacer Click, una mirada, una sonrisa, darte cuenta que esa persona tiene más en común de lo que tu piensas y tal vez florezca el amor. A Tooru Oikawa le llegó el amor en un vagón camino a Tokio y de un hombre, Quien lo diría! Acerca del dulce dulce romance de Tooru Oikawa y Tadashi Yamaguchi, forma parte del OiYama Week de Tumblr del 14/04 al 20/04. ¡Terminado!
1. Day 1: Parallels

**Haikyuu! No me pertenece.**

 _ **"Paralelos"**_

Sólo se necesita hacer click.

Una mirada.

Una sonrisa.

Darte cuenta que esa persona tiene más en común de lo que tu piensas y probablemente florecerá el amor. A Oikawa el amor le llegó en un tren viajando a Tokio, sin prisa, sin planearlo y de un hombre, ¡Quién lo diría!

Yamaguchi se sentó sin ver quien estaba a un lado. Se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a leer a Verne tenia ganas de dirigir sus pensamientos lejos, tal vez al centro de la tierra o darle la vuelta al mundo en 80 días. Sintió el escrutinio de una mirada por su costado .

-¿Yamaguchi? – preguntó sorprendido Oikawa.

-Oikawa san – contestó a manera de saludo el de pecas.

-¡A mi también me gusta Verne! - dijo con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose a él, retirando el libro de las manos del menor con la confianza que lo caracterizaba, radiante. Verne fue el comienzo de una conversación que duró todo el camino a Tokio, entre risas y recomendaciones, Oikawa parecía apasionado cuando hablaba de ciencia ficción. Intercambiaron números antes de bajar del tren. Oikawa se despidió agitando la mano sacando la lengua. con la sensación de que el viaje fue muy corto. De repente le dieron de ganas de coincidir en el regreso.

Después se agregaron a sus redes sociales.

Pasaban noches enteras hablando de conspiraciones, teorías, aliens y civilizaciones perdidas. Yamaguchi leía cada una de las palabras del mayor atento, refutaba, cuestionaba, recomendaba y en ocasiones retaba a su mayor.

Yamaguchi veía los documentales que el Seijoh le recomendaba, Oikawa leía los libros de los que Tadashi Hablaba.

El día que no se conectó Oikawa, Yamaguchi sintió un extraño vacío antes de ir a dormir.

"Me dejó en visto" .. pensó Tadashi.

Tooru inquieto en una mesa familiar donde se tenía la política de "No celulares" se resignó a pasar la noche sin comunicarse con Tadashi.

Lo extrañaba.

Oikawa se disculpó innecesariamente por no haber platicado con él esa noche. Pero le mandó una bonita foto familiar de la fiesta en la que había estado.

Las pláticas de conspiraciones cambiaron, ahora eran de cosas personales. Mensajes de buenos días, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué comiste? ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Cómo soportas a Tsukishima? ¿Cómo es que te soporta Iwaizumi?, Yamaguchi se dormía con el celular en la mano, a veces veía el instagram del capitán, Oikawa leía atento el muro de Facebook de Guchi, disfruta leer los pensamientos de esa mente que era más compleja de lo que había pensado.

"Vamos al cine" propuso Oikawa, Yamaguchi contestó con una nota de voz en la que su risita se escuchó al final tímida.

Era la primera vez que se veían desde el tren.

Su primer cita fue horrible, no encontraron boletos para la película que querían ver, vieron una película clasificación B. Tadashi estaba tan nervioso que derramó la soda sobre Toru " _Me va a odiar"_ pensó mientras le limpiaba con toallas de papel, Toru no dijo nada, sonrió nervioso e incómodo, se limpió y rodeó a Tadashi con un brazo, el rubor del menor era evidente, Oikawa pensaba que era lindo, Tadashi no pensaba, no pensaba en nada, los ojos castaños clavados en los suyos lo inmovilizaron.

Te digo que no pensaba.

Se besaron con sabor a mantequilla y a refresco de cola.

Tímidos y torpes, Oikawa nunca había besado a un hombre. Yamaguchi nunca había besado.

-Por favor sal conmigo Tadashi – susurró al oído del pecoso acariciando el cabello y estrellando sus labios contra la piel del moreno.

-Si - contestó, se sentía nublado y lo único que sentía era el calor del más alto en su cuello.

Enredaron su dedos y continuaron viendo la horrible película. En silencio, viendo morir a los personajes. Sintiendo el calor mutuo. Felices.

Al salir Oikawa tomó una selfie de ambos sonriendo la subió a IG con el hashtag … #Boyfriends

Iwaizumi escupió su soda cuando vió la fotografía.

...

Gracias por leer.

Su primer cita fue espantosa,


	2. Day 2: College

Haikyuu! no me pertecene, les dejo la segunda entrega (atrasada) del OiYama Week! El prompt Utilizado fué la palabra College.

 **Dia 2: College.**

El ser universitario nunca había sido tan difícil, el en Tokio y Tadashi mandando suspiros desde Miyagi.

Deseaba que Tadashi se graduara.

Necesitaba que Tadashi se graduara. Odiaba esos dos años de diferencia que ahora creaban ese agujero negro en su relación.

Las noches pasaban eternas, extrañándolo.

 _"¿Cómo está mi Chips Ahoy-Kun?"_

" _Extrañando a mi alien favorito"_

Los casi 400 kilómetros que lo separaban pesaron durante el primer mes que no estuvo a su lado, la distancia era una gran barrera que no le permitía contemplar los ojos almendrados de Yamaguchi.

Oikawa despertaba en medio de la noche sabiendo que su constelación estaba un poco lejana, sentía que había un infinito de por medio, la distancia sabia mal, ni la almohada más suave podía sustituir el torso de Guchi y las estrellas no eran tan atrayentes como las pecas del susodicho.

Los textos eran demasiado en el primer mes, "¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué haces? " los primero días hablaban todo el tiempo por line, Oikawa se adaptaba a sus nuevos horarios. Lanzaba suspiros tratando de ver estrellas en el cielo, mientras se preguntaba que haría Tadashi en Miyagi.

" _Te extraño tanto"_.Le escribía a Yamaguchi.

Palabras de necesidad, necesidad de afecto, de piel y calor.

A veces se tocaban mientras se veían por la computadora, escucharlo y verlo (al menos por la pantalla) tranquilizaban el deseo de Oikawa, más de una vez acarició la pantalla cuando Guchi hacía ese gesto infantil sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

" _Te amo tanto Tadashi"_ Escribía por mensaje, lo decía por teléfono y lo pensaba mientras se dormía.

La necesidad mutua dolía, laceraba su voluntad y su temple, quería protegerlo, mimarlo y satisfacerlo, siempre… siempre.

Mientras en Miyagi Tadashi lanzaba largos suspiros hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, esperando que su celular sonara, una notificación, un mensaje de texto, una llamada, para así sonreír por las ocurrencias de su tonto novio.

A Tadashi le urgía terminar la preparatoria.

Al segundo mes Oikawa lo esperaba a fuera de Karasuno con un ramo de rosas rojas. Tadashi lloró cuando lo vio

-Guchi, mi guchi – dijo el más alto cuando lo abrazaba por la cintura

-Patéticos – dijo Tsuki mientras caminaba a un lado.

Esa noche, la pasaron en la casa de Oikawa, hicieron el amor en silencio, despacito con la ventana abierta, estropearon las rosas cuando cayeron en el suelo de la habitación. Tadashi disfruto todas las caricias de Oikawa, se besaron y de nuevo Oikawa contó las pecas bajo la luz de la luna.

-Te salieron más pecas en mi ausencia- dijo besando la espalda. "Tal vez mi constelación necesita más estrellas".

Cuando regresó a Tokio el domingo por la noche, el cielo parecía más brillante. Se resignaría a pasar los siguientes dos años con la mitad de su corazón en Miyagi.

Nunca Oikawa Tooru había odiado tanto ser un universitario.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-

Gracias Gracias por leer, el mundo Necesita más OiYama.


	3. Day 3: Music

Haikyuu! no me pertenece.

Dia tres del OiYama Week Lo siento va atrasado.

Day 3 (4/16): **music** / wings

 **"Música"**

Ahora que Oikawa estaba en Tokio, Tadashi sentía que las tardes eran vacías y aburridas, los entrenamientos parecían eternos.. extrañaba verle ahí… con su bella sonrisa iluminando su día, por lo menos se verían en vacaciones de invierno, ya que sus padres eran muy estrictos en dejarlo viajar solo a Tokio. "Aún eres menor" decía su mamá y moría cualquier intento de persuadirla.

Al tercer mes sin Oikawa, Tadashi se deprimió, no contestaba siquiera los mensajes de Kei,

-No seas Patético – dijo Kei cuando lo vio hecho un ovillo en la cama en pijamas un sábado por la tarde.

-Para ti es fácil.

-Báñate y cámbiate, te espero abajo- Ordenó el rubio.

Fueron al centro a ver una película, nadie dijo nada, Tadashi estaba de malas, el ser forzado a salir no le agradaba en lo absoluto

Kei Respiró profundamente.

-No puedes caer en depresión por esto, digo, Tadashi, es obvia la diferencia de edad pero por lo menos tendrás que pasar dos años lejos de él, si es que sigue en tus planes estudiar Química en Tokio.

-Ahhh sabes que sí, pero Kei, lo extraño tanto. – Tadashi parecía desesperado.

-Bueno, si te sirve de algo, podemos hablar con Akiteru, el podría llevarnos en su coche a Tokio y tu mamá lo conoce así no desconfiaría de nada. Además habrá un concierto de esa banda que te gusta mucho, la de rock alternativo.

-¿Black Stars?

-Si esa. Podemos ir al concierto de paso. – El corazón le regresó a su lugar a Tadashi, la idea no sonaba nada mal, podrían hacer planes para el fin de semana del concierto. Tenia dinero ahorrado, tal vez le pediría un poco más a sus padres y con ello podría ver a Oikawa antes de las vacaciones. Sonrió ampliamente y saltó sobre Kei .

-Tsukki ¡Eres el mejor!

-Ya ya ya… cállate, la gente nos mira raro.

Y así fue como pusieron en marcha el plan "Iremos a Tokio a visitar a La novia de Tadashi y de Paso veremos a Black Stars" palabras de Tsukki y de nadie más.

Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que él pensaba, por supuesto cuando algo involucraba a los hermanos Tsukishima todo salía bien. Aki paso por él un viernes a media noche. Yamaguchi bajó con un bello abrigo de piel, exhalando vaho, había mucho frío pero sabia que era cuestión de horas para ver a Oikawa. Tsukki iba de copiloto. El trayecto se sintió largo, hicieron casi 6 horas, por que había estado lloviendo y Aki tuvo que bajar la velocidad. Tsuki puso música, comenzó con Nirvana, cambó a Tool después de un rato, The Cure, puso a The Prodigy cuando Aki parecía más cansado y le sirvió café del termo que llevaba. Cuando el sol comenzó a salir se escuchaba Deftones de fondo.

Yamaguchi cantaba emocionado, con el corazón en la boca.

" _Tooru Voy llegando a Tokio"_

Apenas envió el mensaje su celular sonó, era Oikawa.

-¿Es una broma cierto?

-Querido, cuando se trata de ti no bromeo.

-Dónde estás dime para ir por ti.

-Ehh .. Aki ¿Por dónde estamos? - preguntó confundido Tadashi

-Dile que te comparta su ubicación y te llevo hacia allá.

-Mándame tu ubicación, Akiteru me va a llevar. –

-Enseguida lo hago.

Veinte minutos después se encontraban frente a un edificio habitacional. Oikawa lo esperaba con un abrigo grueso y pantuflas, medio despeinado, medio dormido, pero con su hermosa sonrisa, Tadashi ya no sentía frío. Corrió hacia él con desespero, se colgó de su cuello y se llenó el aroma del más alto, olía a suavizante, champú y a _Oikawa_. Se besaron olvidándose del par de rubios. Se olvidaron del tiempo, del la distancia, del dolor que ambos habían sentido, se besaron con el alma.

-Toru.

-¡Chips Ahoy Kun!-

Y Tadashi fue feliz.

-Quieren pasar? – Preguntó el mayor a los rubios.

-No, gracias iremos a dormir al departamento de mi hermano, en la noche pasaremos por ustedes para ir a un concierto. – dijo Tsukki en medio de un Bostezo. Hicieron las presentaciones necesarias con Aki y los rubios se fueron dejándolos a solas.

Entraron al departamento, tenían pocos muebles, todo parecía muy varonil. Recordó Yamaguchi que Oikawa era roomie de Hajime. Así que no se sorprendió al ver cosas que no le pertenecían a su novio. Entraron a la habitación del castaño. La cama aún se encontraba tibia. En la pared de Oikawa había varias fotos de ellos juntos… Yamaguchi se dejó caer sobre la tibia cama de Oikawa, sintió el peso de su novio encima suyo, acariciándolo debajo de la ropa, continuaron besándose por varios minutos.

-Tadashi.. Te extrañe -

-Yo a ti Toru –

Con lentitud Oikawa le retiró la ropa.

Besó sus muslos, besó su sexo. Love Will Tear Us Apart se escuchaba de fondo. Tadashi no era más que magia pura, no dijeron nada, la dinámica que había entre ellos era inexplicable y compleja, ellos eran ciencia, eran arte, eran música. Yamaguchi se dejaba hacer, se entregaba irremediablemente a la voluntad de Toru, a su ritmo, se entregaba a su suavidad y a su rudeza, se entregaba a su deseo y a su fuerza, si estaban juntos nada saldría mal, eso era lo que sabia. Se durmió aferrado al pecho de Toru. Sintiendo como los largos dedos acariciaban su espalda.

Se bañaron juntos en la tina con agua caliente, se estuvieron besando hasta que el agua se volvió fría. Cuando Oikawa vió a Tadashi vestirse le dio la sensación de que se veía más adulto. Lanzó un suspiro al ver los muslos de su amado.

" _Ya gradúate, Chips Ahoy Kun"_

 _*/-*/-*/-*/ continuará -*/-*/-*/-*/_

 _Nota: Black Star es el nombre de una cancion de y me pareció bien ponerle ese nombre a la banda ficticia que verían Tsukki y Yama. Después supe que hay una banda de Rap o algo así que lleva ese nombre._

 _A todas las personas que me han dejado comentarios les agradezco infinitamente, son muy lindos todos,_

 _gracias por seguir la historia, es una lástima que sólo queden unos días del OiYama Week._

 _Les mando un abrazo._


	4. Day 4: Insecurities

Haikyuu! No me pertenece.

Hola de nuevo, ¿Dos actualizaciones en el mismo día? pues si

Cuarto día del OiYama week! de Tumblr. (atrasado)

Day 4 (4/17): **insecurities** / pride

" **insecurities"**

El tan esperado concierto de Black Stars, fue muy divertido a los ojos de Tsukki y de Yamaguchi, Aki conversaba a gritos con Oikawa, bebían cerveza mientras veían como el rubio y el moreno saltaban de un lado para otro coreando las canciones, Tsukki era escandalosamente alto, sobresalía en la multitud y la altura de Yamaguchi no era nada despreciable, Oikawa los vio sonreírse, nunca había visto a "Jirafa-Kun" sonreír de esa forma sonreía mostrando los dientes y de repente se sintió ansioso, sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, sus piernas no funcionaban y su cabeza era un caos. Envidió profundamente a Tsukki, le podía que la distancia entre Jirafa-Kun y Guchi era de sólo tres casas, cuando la distancia entre él y su amado era de casi 400 km, era humano y reconoció que estaba celoso, reconoció que le hervía la sangre en ese momento y Oh! Dios! ¿Acaso Tsukki estaba tocando a Yamaguchi?. Aki lo veía con el rabillo del ojo. Notó la inquietud en el castaño.

-Oikawa Kun? - dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-SI, Aki-chan?-

-¿Qué te gusta de Tadashi?

-Qué no me gusta, esa sería la pregunta adecuada, - Akiteru sonrió por el comentario -Si he de mencionar algo en específico, diría que su intelecto, su sonrisa al despertar, como cierra los ojos cuando el agua cae sobre él en la regadera, me gusta su rostro al notar que las papitas fritas ya tienen ese punto de suavidad necesario. Me gusta oírlo tararear canciones en inglés, me gusta su curiosidad, me gusta su piel, los hoyuelos casi imperceptibles que se forman cuando ríe con todo el rostro, su labio inferior por que es muy mordible,!Y que te digo de sus pecas! Son preciosas constelaciones, diría que Tadashi es una Nebulosa, pero tiene más impacto, como el de un sistema, como el de una galaxia, exacto, Tadashi es una galaxia. ¿Crees que soy muy romántico Aki-chan?

-Para nada.

-A veces siento que las palabras me faltan para describir cual hermoso es.

-Y qué piensas de Kei?

-No sé, no me hablado lo suficiente con él para crear una imagen, es muy alto y miope, salta muy alto y es bueno bloqueando - dijo Oikawa dando un sorbo a su bebida. No comprendió la serie de preguntas del mayor, se concentró en observar cuan absorto estaba Tadashi viendo el escenario, Ocasionalmente Kei rozaba sus hombros con los de Yamaguchi. Lo más inteligente que se le ocurrio fue tirar a la mierda su orgullo japonés y abrazar por la espalda a su Tadashi.

-¿Te la estás pasando bien?

-Si

Respiró del cabello de Tadashi, le resultó lindo que oliera a su champú.

El concierto terminó, aún estaban muy emocionados los rubios aceptaron subir al departamento de Tooru por unas bebidas.

-Y así fue como empezamos a salir. ¿Puedes creer que en nuestra primera cita me bañó con coca cola? –

-¡Ash, no te cansas de contar esa anécdota - se quejó Yamaguchi, Kei ya había regresado a si habitual seriedad y Aki parecía divertido con la plática de Oikawa. Hablaron de cine, se quejaron del tráfico, del trabajo de Aki en Tokio, de la vida universitaria de Oikawa, de Karasuno, algunos tragos después Kei se encontraba hablando demasiado, cosa que sorprendió a Oikawa. Notó un brillo peculiar cuando Kei dirigía su mirada a Tadashi. Su sangre volvió a hervir. Se concentró en apretar la mano de Tadashi con fuerza. Los Tsukishima no aceptaron quedarse a dormir. Pidieron un taxi por que el estado de Aki no era el mejor para conducir.

En el pequeño balcón del cuarto de Oikawa, Tadashi contemplaba el paisaje urbano, las luces, los sonidos lejanos de la madrugada, se había puesto una pijama de Oikawa y un abrigo.

-Tadashi Gracias por venir. Me has hecho muy feliz.

-¿Pasa algo Tooru?- preguntó sonriendo, desarmando al castaño.

-No sé, creo que estoy dramatizando mucho, pero ¡Mierda! Estoy seguro que Jirafa-Kun está enamorado de ti – Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, abrazó a Tadashi por la espalda, hundiendo la barbilla en la oscura cabellera - Jirafa-Kun es genial Tadashi, es alto, rubio, es muy inteligente y te conoce perfectamente viven cerca, entrenan juntos y seguramente ahora caminan de regreso a casa juntos, como lo hacían antes de que yo apareciera en tu vida, no sé que tan ciertas seas mis suposiciones, creo que no tenerte cerca me vuelve loco, soy humano ¿Sabes? Es normal sentir celos, Tadashi.

-Toruu

-Por favor no te enamores de Jirafa Kun.- Yamaguchi sacó el aire de sus pulmones, provocando una nube de vaho que resaltaba en la oscuridad de l anoche. Se rio tan fuerte, su risa hizo eco en el cuarto. Se volteó quedando frente a Oikawa.

-En primera, su nombre es Kei, ahmmm, No puedo creerlo, tú, el gran rey ¿celoso de mi amigo de la infancia? ¡wow! –

-No le restes importancia.

-Es obvio y natural que Tsukki sepa mucho de mí, al final de cuenta lo conozco desde hace nueve años, pero tu Oikawa eres mi novio, me gustas, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, pienso en ti todo el tiempo, me gusta tu risa sarcástica, la forma en la que abres los ojos cuando me vez por la cámara, como dices te quiero desde el teléfono, lo que tenemos es tan fuerte que arrastro a mi mejor amigo a la capital del país sólo para verte, Y ¡Vamos! Es como si me quejara de que vives con Iwaizumi san, cualquier argumento de celos se invalida si se trata de un amigo de la infancia, deberías de ser más consciente de lo que siento por ti, de que me quitas el sueño en la madrugada, que mi piel arde con tu tacto, que mis ojos te siguen cuanto estás conmigo, que mi pecho se oprime por que las palabras no serán suficientes para decirte lo mucho que te amo y que no imagino mi vida sin ti. mis días son largos y fríos desde que estás aquí en Tokio. Tooru Oikawa, ¿aún así crees que me podría enamorar de alguien más?

Oikawa era un mar de llantos.

-Te amo tanto Chips Ahoy chan-

-Yo te amo a ti Tooru Oikawa.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, calientitos… diciéndose cosas melosas al oído….

Los de Karasuno regresarían en tren al día siguiente.

Tal vez Jirafa Kun no era tan malo después de todo, pensó Oikawa cuando se despidió de ellos en la estación del tren.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/ TBC */-*/-*/-*/

 _Fué muy bonito escribir este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Nos vemos en el día 5!_

 _Besitos._


	5. Day 5: Flowers

_**Que el Oiyama Week ya se acabó! Avisen.**_

 _Me da una pena tremenda haberme atrasado, pero casualmente estoy en semana de exámenes finales._ Les pido una enorme disculpa.

El fanfic estaba planeado para el día 5, elegí Flowers.

Day 5 (4/18): laughter / **flowers**

Por cierto, **Haikyuu no me pertenece!**

Por cierto Gracias por todos sus reviews! Son hermosos!

 **"Flowers"**

Oikawa sabía que hay cosas que no son para siempre, los árboles de Sakura que florecían en primavera, o el instante exacto donde tenía que golpear el balón al hacer un buen saque, el invierno, la primavera, el entorno mismo se transformaba día a día, sabía que incluso la vida misma era algo improbable, consideraba a la muerte como algo inevitable y guiado por su pensamiento científico una forma más de reintegrarse a la tierra como parte del ciclo del carbono.

Ese fue el invierno más frío para Toru Oikawa, en sus 18 años vivo nunca había sentido esa presión en su pecho, su mamá le avisó del deceso de su abuela un viernes en la tarde, Toru recuperaba la respiración a medio entrenamiento, se dio cuenta de las mil llamadas perdidas de su hermana, padre y madre, incluso de Iwaizumi. Sintió inmediatamente un dolor profundo en su pecho, sus piernas fallaron, salió a prisa del gimnasio, sin cambiarse, aún sudado, solo se puso un suéter ligero encima de la ropa deportiva, tomó el siguiente tren a Sendai. Su hermana lo recogería en la estación. En el trayecto se comió la mitad de sus uñas, observó como la ciudad se disolvía en la ventana del tren, lloró, lloró mucho, sentía su pecho una vorágine avanzar desde su corazón hasta su estómago, sintió deseos de vomitar, abrazó su estómago en posición fetal. Lo ultimo que recuerda fue haber enviado un mensaje a Tadashi, lo despertó el ruido del tren indicando el arribo a Sendai.

 _"Tadashi, mi abuelita murió hoy por la mañana, voy en camino a Miyagi. "_

Yamaguchi leyó el mensaje, caminaba junto a Kei… se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a la casa Oikawa. Trotó durante 40 minutos para llegar a la casa de Oikawa, recuperó la respiración antes de tocar la puerta.

-Tadashi Kun- dijo la hermana de Toru.

-Mi más sentido pésame – dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven frente a él, llevaba en sus manos las llaves del carro, los ojos hinchados y un pañuelo en la otra mano.

-Querido, gracias por venir, vamos, voy a ir por Toru - dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. -Te va a necesitar –

En el camino a la estación, no hablaron de nada, los cristales se empañaban y Tadashi escribió el nombre de Oikawa en el cristal del carro mientras mordía su labio inferior. No dejaba de ver la pantalla de su celular, nunca había necesitado tantas fuerzas, fuerzas para él, fuerzas para darle ánimos a Toru, no sabía si sería lo suficiente para él en estos momentos. Había mucho frío, compró un par de cafés le ofreció uno a su cuñada.

-Gracias Tadashi.

-De nada Nee san

-Oikawa amaba a nuestra abuela, ¿Lo sabias? - Yamaguchi asintió -Amaba el pan de leche que ella hacía, abría los ojos enormes cuando veía que la abuela sacaba el pan del horno – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven. -Sabes, Toru siempre ha sido muy solitario, en apariencia es muy seguro y siempre está rodeado de chicas, puede ser fastidioso, infantil y pegajoso, pero en el fondo es la persona más sensible y noble que conozco, sólo ha mantenido una relación afectiva con Hajime y contigo, con él como amigo y contigo como pareja. Te pido por favor que no dejes a mi hermano caer, cuídalo mucho por favor.– Yamaguchi se tensó, revolvió el café en su mano, levantó su frente y frente a él apareció un Oikawa roto en tantos pedazos que Yamaguchi sintió que jamás terminaría de armarlo, dejó el café a un lado y abrazó por el cuello a su tan querido Oikawa kun. El tibió contacto le recordó a Oikawa que hacia frío, la suave piel de Yamaguchi le recordó que él estaba vivo y su voz diciéndole que "todo estaría bien" le pareció una promesa, lloró en su cuello y se aferró más que nunca a los hombros de su amado.

-Tadashi…. Tadashi – decía entre sollozos. El mencionado puso su abrigo sobre el más alto, Oikawa lloró todo el camino a su casa, el de pecas revolvía su cabello y daba ligeras palmadas. Su hermana lo reprendió por no llevar abrigo en medio invierno, fue cuando Oikawa se dio cuenta que la ropa que portaba era la del entrenamiento y que su amado Tadashi lo confortaba a niveles no imaginados. -Gracias por estar conmigo - dijo mientras se limpiaba los mocos con la manga de su camisa.

-De nada cielo - besó su frente y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Llegaron a la casa de Oikawa, ambos se ducharon y Yamaguchi se puso ropa de luto prestada de Oikawa, avisó en su hogar, Los papás de Yamaguchi mandaron un enorme arreglo de flores en el cual incluían sus condolencias a la Familia Oikawa.

Hajime llegó al día siguiente, abrazó a Oikawa al borde de las asfixia, pero no reaccionó.

El aroma a incienso asqueaba a Toru, las casa llena de flores crisantemos blancos, Flor nacional Japonesa y la flor Favorita de su abuela. Le resultaba irónico que la muerte fuera motivo para tantas flores, comprendió entonces Toru que había cosas que aún estaban fuera de su entendimiento, conceptos como el alma, dios, fe, eran muy abstractos para él aún trataba de encontrar un significado apropiado para ellos, le dio tranquilidad saber que la muerte de su abuela había sido "algo de repente" y cuando la vio en la ceremonia el rostro lleno de paz le dio eso, paz y tranquilidad, la mano de Tadashi en su hombro era su cable a tierra, su switch de la cordura, su fuerza en esos dos días que tardó el funeral, Tadashi no se separó de él en ningún momento, lo obligó a comer, lo obligó a descansar ya bañarse, al tercer día el luto ya se había ido y sólo eran cenizas. Oikawa seguí deprimido y decidió no regresar a Tokio y adelantarse a las vacaciones de invierno, total solo eran unos días.

Los familiares partieron, solo quedaron los padres de Toru y el altar de la abuela en un lugar especial de la casa. Yamaguchi regresó exhausto a su casa la tarde del 26 de diciembre, había un pastel en la nevera, se comió la mitad mientras veía un documental. La vida era dura y cruel, no todo era amor o vóley, Había dolores más grandes que no perder en la interhigh, se deprimió y se sintió de repente insuficiente, pensó en que ¿Qué haría si algo le pasara a Toru? sintió que sus preocupaciones eran superficiales y le dieron ganas de regresar donde Oikawa y así por lo menos "servir para algo", su celular vibró,

" _Estoy afuera de tu casa Chips Ahoy chan"_

Corrió en pijamas hacia la puerta. Oikawa traía bolsas consigo y sus blue ray de Star wars, vieron la tele en silencio, se comieron la otras mitad del pastel, un paquete de pan de leche, dos botes de helado y una bolsa de frituras. Se durmieron acurrucados en el sofá, el papá de Tadashi los despertó para que se fueran a la habitación.

 _"Se van a enfermar si se quedan aquí"_

Tadashi se despertó en la madrugada por los sollozos de Toru, acarició la espalda y besó su frente.

Limpió sus lágrimas y limpió las propias, el dolor de Oikawa se convertía en su dolor.

Al día siguiente Oikawa lo despertó con un beso y una brillante sonrisa. Tadashi no sabía si Oikawa ya estaba "armado" pero haría lo necesario para que lo estuviera. Aún quedaban días de vacaciones.

-*/-*/-*/*-/-*/-*/-*/-*/ TBC-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Sólo faltan dos caps más para que termine. Gracias enormes por leer el fanfic, gracias por sus favs, reviews y por seguir el dulce dulce amor de Toru Oikawa Y Yamaguchi, El mundo necesita más OiYama. Les mando muchos abrazos. hasta la próxima.


	6. Day 6: laughter

**Hola de nuevo!**

Paso a dejar el capítulo numero seis de **"Aliens y estrellas"**

 **Haikyuu! no me pertenece, ni lo hará Jamás.**

 **"Laughter"**

Tadashi amaba los placeres sencillos, las papas fritas suaves, el olor de un buen desayuno japonés, meter la mano en los costales de semillas, los elogios que le hacían sus kouhais, una buena canción, una taza de té en días lluviosos o simplemente acomodarse en el ángulo que formaba el cuello de Oikawa con las puntas de su cabello picándole la nariz, sus manos perdiéndose en su espalda.

Oikawa se mudó temporalmente a la casa Yamaguchi, decidió pasar ahí los días restantes de sus vacaciones de invierno. Los padres de Tadashi no se opusieron, sabían el estado emocional de Oikawa y lo aceptaron con gusto. Especialmente la señora Yamaguchi disfrutaba de la compañía del castaño,

Mientras Tadashi se bañaba ella le mostraba los álbumes llenos de fotografía de Tadashi cuando niño, cuando era tan pequeño que aún no abría los ojos. Tadashi disfrazado de girasol en un festival de primavera, Tadashi con Kei jugando en la nieve, Tadashi con uniforme de la escuela secundaria, el gesto de Oikawa cedía y sus labios formaban una cálida sonrisa donde se podían apreciar sus dientes superiores.

-Tadashi era un bebé muy lindo mamá san - Oikawa tocó la foto con la yema de sus dedos.

-Era hermoso, siempre ha sido muy tranquilo - respondió su mamá con orgullo. -Me da gusto que ya no sea tan tímido como lo era antes,

-Es un chico increíble.

-Bien, no tarda en Salir Tadashi del baño, si ve que te estoy mostrando estas fotos no me lo perdonará, haré chocolate caliente –

-Gracias mamá san- sonrió y discretamente guardo una foto de Tadashi en su suéter, subió corriendo a la habitación de Tadashi, se tiró en la cama y contempló la fotografía, Tadashi era un niño muy delgado y pequeño, daba una apariencia muy frágil, vio las pecas aún más pronunciadas, los ojos enormes y brillantes. Besó la foto y la guardo entre sus cosas. Tadashi salió en ropa cómoda, un suéter que parecía ser dos tallas más grandes de la necesaria y un pants que a juicio de Oikawa parecía de anciano.

-No me veas así Toru, es invierno y no planeo salir, así que mi ropa es adecuada para estar en casa –

-Que cruel eres Chips Ahoy chan, sólo iba a preguntar si te podía secar el cabello –

-Si puedes - Oikawa sonrió, buscó la secadora.

-Eras adorable cuando eras pequeño

-Te enseñó fotos mi mamá ¿cierto?

-Si

Se quedaron en silencio con el ruido de la secadora resonando en la habitación, los dedos de Toru separaban el cabello de Tadashi en secciones, comenzaba aplicando aire en las raíces y bajaba hasta las puntas, Tadashi quería hacer preguntas, quería cerciorarse de que Oikawa estuviera realmente bien, no se atrevía… cerró los puños con fuerza, un ligero toque de impotencia apareció en su pecho. Se mordió los labios, abrió la boca intentando articular. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para no quedar como un idiota. Paseó su lengua por la cara inferior de sus mejillas. Abrió la boca nuevamente. Las palabras no salían.

-¿Mañana iremos a un templo Tadashi?- preguntó Oikawa alzando la voz para ser escuchado por encima del ruido de la secadora.

-Si – Tadashi agachó el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo Tadashi?

-Tu eres lo que pasa, no me dices nada, sólo sonríes todo el tiempo y en la noche no dejas de llorar.

-No veo cual es el problema Tadashi, deberías de agradecer que te muestro sólo a ti mi lado vulnerable – Oikawa desconectó la secadora y la guardó. -Creo que necesito, salir, necesito aire - se colocó una bufanda

-¿Eres un imbécil o qué? – gritó Tadashi -Habrá tormenta en unas horas- caminó hacia él y sujetó sus manos. -Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, que estaré siempre para escucharte, así sea la idea más tonta que tu cabeza sea capaz de concebir, estaré para escucharla, no tengas miedo de decirme las cosas, el hecho que sea menor que tú no me hace incompetente en estos temas, me dueles Toru, me dueles tanto que daría lo que fuera por que no regresaras a Tokio, pero tienes que hacerlo, las cosas continuarán y yo me quedaré aquí extrañándole mortalmente, aburriéndome sin ti, tu estarás con Hajime en Tokio con todo ese dolor.- Tadashi soltó a Oikawa, en sus muñecas quedaron marcados los dedos de Tadashi.

-El imbécil al parecer eres tú, no te das cuenta que si sonrío es por ti, que si como es por tu compañía, que si hago el esfuerzo de salir de la cama es porque sé que estarás a mi lado, si no estuviera aquí, en tu casa, si estuviera en la mía llenándome de incienso, recuerdos y viendo el altar de mi abuela ¿tú crees que estaría bien?, no te das cuenta de lo que eres realmente en mi vida, cuando te sientes más impotente es cuando más estás haciendo por mí, Tadashi - Acarició su rostro. -Eres un hombre increíble – besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Déjame cuidarte Oikawa, déjame protegerte, déjame preocuparte por ti –

-Eso hago querido - Oikawa desprendió a Tadashi de su ropa, la calefacción no dio oportunidad de sentir frío, sus yemas trazaron caricias a lo largo de la morena piel de Tadashi -Tadashi… nunca me dejes – dijo clavando sus pupilas castañas en las de Tadashi, abrazándolo posesivamente, mordiendo los hombros con violencia.

-Nunca lo haré –

Tadashi le hizo el amor a Toru, el cuerpo de Toru era una estrella brillante, que por el momento dejaba descansar su brillo, se derretía, se erizaba, el calor del aliento de Tadashi en su espalda, las manos acariciando sus muslos, el movimiento, su voz, se nubló y se dejó hacer por Tadashi dos veces más esa misma tarde. El invierno se disipó de esa habitación, Oikawa era el momento preciso donde florece el primer botón de cerezo, era dulce y tierno, era suave, hermoso. La noche cayó filtrando los rayos de luna por la ventana, Oikawa brillaba. Toru Oikawa había recuperado su brillo.

-Eras un hermoso girasol en el Kinder - dijo malicioso al oído de Tadashi,

-Eres de lo peor Toru – Tadashi se cubrió con la sábanas ocultando su sonrojo.

-Sigues siendo hermoso Chips Ahoy chan –

-Que voy a hacer con usted, Señor Alien -

-Abducirme y no dejarme ir –

Y la risita de Tadashi se escuchó en silencio de la noche.

 ***/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-* TBC-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/**

 _ **Gracias infinitas por leer el fanfic, me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios.**_ _Dudas comentarios, lo pueden expresar en un review, el siguiente será el último capítulo, me dá un poco de pena por que comenzaba a encariñarme con estos dos dulces castaños. continuaré escribiendo Oiyama. Definitivamente lo haré._

 _ **Anónimo**_ _: Gracias por dejar reviews a lo largo de tu lectura y sí tienes razón aveces es más complicado lidiar con el tema de la depresión "postpérdida" yo también lo he experimentado con el deceso de mi abuela, mi madre sufrió una depresión de casi un año y pfff fué dificil, que te digo, la vida es complicada de vez en cuando. gracias enormes por leer anónimo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo. (por tu último review me puse a escribir este capitulo.. pero es un secreto)_

 **MariaPaula** : Gracias por tus comentarios a lo largo del fanfic, no, no he considerado el Mpreg XD, pero tampoco lo descartaría para ideas futuras. muchas gracias por leer el fanfic.


	7. Aliens Y Estrellas

Haikyuu! no me pertecene.

 **"Soulmates"**

Se dice que la madurez es el punto óptimo de algo, a algunas personas ese punto llega antes, la experiencia de vida, las condiciones o conocimientos nos hacen madurar, hay dos puntos cruciales donde Yamaguchi forjó su carácter y supo que algo en él estaba cambiando, el primero momento, fue en ese partido contra Aoba Josai en el cual, con sus saques incrementó el puntaje de su equipo, se dio cuenta que el esfuerzo de varios meses rindió frutos y que sus habilidades tenían alcances que jamás había imaginado o concebido. El segundo momento crucial en Yamaguchi fue cuando se dio cuenta que él también podía confortar a Oikawa, la depresión que sufrió Oikawa a finales de año fue de lo más fuerte prolongándose hasta mediados de enero, Tadashi estuvo constante a su lado, apoyándolo y dándole fuerzas, supo entonces que él podía darle más que besos y caricias y que las bases de una relación más allá del contacto físico y la cursilería adolescente, era la comunicación y el apoyo muto entre los involucrados, se reconoció capaz y fuerte, sobre todo cuando obligó a Toru a regresar a Tokio, regresaron a la rutina, a los suspiros, al Skype y a los Snapchat entre clases, No podía descuidar la escuela, Toru tampoco, así que tendría que esperar hasta primavera para verlo en sus partidos universitarios, extrañar su piel y sus ojos marrones que brillaban intensamente a la luz la luna. Decidió aprender a tocar guitarra en su escaso tiempo libre.

Un día se vio al espejo y sus pecas le parecieron lindas, le parecieron maravillosas, sintió su cabello sedoso a excepción de ese mechón que se desistía a la gravedad y su piel suave, pensó en tal vez dejarlo crecer, tal vez ponerse un arete en la lengua como Terushima de Johzenji, un tatuaje en el omóplato cuando tuviera 18, Le mandó un audio ridículamente largo a Oikawa deseándole un bonito día junto con una selfie que se tomó en bóxer antes de ponerse el uniforme.

Veían las mismas películas, y tal vez así, disminuir la ansiedad que lo estaba cegando.

Le hacia un playlist diferente cada semana. Le dedicó a Tooru "Everlong" de Foo fighters

" _Los Foo Fighters que conozco son fenómenos aéreos que fueron avistados por los alemanes en sus pruebas de vuelo Chips Ahoy chan, no una banda de rock"_

 _"Sabía que dirías eso amor"_

 _"Bromeaba, sí sabía que eran una banda de rock"_

En marzo le cantó a Tooru por Skype. Tadashi sonreía y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, el romanticismo, sentía, no se le daba bien, no como a Toru, quien le podía decir frases hermosas al punto de ruborizarlo, analogías complejas de su amor, halagos dulces, Toru disminuía la distancia con un mensaje, Toru el experto en besos y caricias. Toru romántico por excelencia.

La universidad de Oikawa se había ido a las nacionales en primavera su equipo quedó en segundo lugar a nivel nacional, Yamaguchi estuvo en el partido, acompañado de Issei y Hajime, animando a Oikawa desde las gradas. Oikawa brilló en ese torneo, destacó por sus servicios perfectos, por su potencia, su fuerza, determinación, su estatura y su bello rostro. A los tres días de las finales un manager lo contactó para hacer una sesión de fotos para una marca de ropa deportiva.

-Voy a modelar Tadashi, no te da gusto tener un novio modelo? - dijo Oikawa en una llamada, estaba emocionado, eran las dos de la mañana y no se contuvo para hacerle llegar la noticia a su querido Yamaguchi.

-Si amor, me dá mucho gusto, pero deberías preocuparte más por tus exámenes parciales -

-Me irá bien, si repruebo tendré que tomar clases en verano, definitivamente no quiero eso-

-Nadie quiere eso – Tadashi bostezó -Amor, al rato tengo que ir a entrenar, te parece si te marco en mi receso – nuevamente bostezó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, deberías de estar descansando- gimoteó, - Mañana hablamos por la tarde -

-Te amo Tooru- dijo Tadashi antes de finalizar la llamada.

Las estaciones iban y venía y con ello Tadashi terminó su segundo año de preparatoria, se hizo tres perforaciones en cada oreja antes de salir de segundo, quería hacerse una expansión pero Tooru le dijo que era perfecto así como estaba. Sus palabras anulaban cualquier argumento de Tadashi. El último mes de clases fue difícil, sus clases avanzadas eran muy demandantes, tenía que encontrar la forma en la cual continuar con sus calificaciones y con el club de vóley, con ayuda de Kei estudió arduamente para no bajar sus calificaciones. Kei era un Tirano.

-¿Qué harás con Oikawa San cuando te gradúes Tadashi?- Preguntó Kei de repente mientras estudiaban en su casa. Tadashi estiró los brazos y los colocó en su nuca.

-Lo mismo que he estado planeando todo este tiempo, estudiar para el examen de ingreso, matricularme e ir a Tokio-

-Seguirás con él cuando te gradúes? – Tadashi sintió un aire de reproche en la pregunta.

-Si - continúo escribiendo en su libreta.

El calor hacía más pesado el estudio, apenas había regresado del campamento de verano, la fatiga acumulada y el estrés de no haber visto a Toru desde que salió de vacaciones de repente lo pusieron de mal humor, el rostro interrogante de Tsukki lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Si quieres preguntar algo sólo dilo Tsukki-

-No es eso, solo pensaba que has cambiado mucho, eres genial, lo sabes – Tsukki se dejó caer en su cama, se quitó las gafas y tomó aire -De repente me cuesta aceptar que has cambiado… este año será el último que pasaremos en Karasuno comenzaremos la universidad, sólo siento como si nuestra vidas poco a poco se alejaran más, Yachi se me declaró hace una semana, pero siento que si acepto sus sentimientos no haría otra cosa mas que hacer la brecha más grande entre nosotros. ¿Comprendes a lo que quiero llegar Tadashi?... a veces te veo y me pareces hermoso, pero cuando te veo dormido sólo pienso en lo mucho que agradezco ser tu amigo.

-Ok, siguiendo tu línea de pensamiento, dices que mi relación con Oikawa ha afectado nuestra amistad y también piensas que en la universidad correré irremediablemente a sus brazos por lo que nuestra amistad se perderá y no sólo eso, también piensas que si tu aceptas los sentimientos de alguien estarías atentando en contra de nuestra relación de amigos de infancia? -Tadashi se frotó los ojos, casi era media noche y le comenzaba a doler la cabeza – Tienes que ser mas honesto con lo que sientes Tsukki, mal pensar a mi no se me da, tampoco se leer entre líneas, si lo hago pienso de más y termino atormentado por una serie de pensamientos fuera de lugar – Se recostó a un lado de Kei y acarició su dorado cabello. – Justo ahora estás pensando de más Kei, hay cosas que no podemos evitar, algún día te enamorarás perdidamente de alguien y te sentirás patético e insuficiente cuando eso suceda. –

-Me haces sonar como un patético amigo celoso, pero Hey Yamaguchi Justo ahora me pareces hermoso – dijo clavando du dorada vista cansada en la del moreno.

-Tu sentido de la belleza está atrofiado – aventó una almohada en el rostro del rubio. -Apestas a virgen – Kei rió a carcajadas y Tadashi escribió un mensaje en su celular. -Me iré, te veo mañana-

-Es media noche Tadashi –

-Vivo a tres casas, no me pasará nada.-

-Como quieras-

Oikawa llegó veinte minutos después a su casa. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vió a su amado sentado en la acera

-Cada vez que te veo te siento más alto - dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en la boca de Tadashi.

-El no vernos todos los días tiene su encanto - Tadashi lo rodeó con los brazos aprisionándolo contra la pared -Hey ¿quieres subir a mi habitación? Mis papás no estarán en todo el fin de semana- Tooru sonrió con el rostro completo subieron a tropezones y tirones de ropa mientras Tadashi desvestía a Tooru pensó acerca de lo mucho que lo amaba, de como sus manos se derretían con su tacto, de lo perfecto que resultaba a sus ojos, de lo increíble que era, de lo feliz que se sentía. El calor de su cuerpo, el volumen de su voz.

-Tadashi, quiero ver muchos fuegos artificiales a tu lado, cientos de atardeceres, quiero que pasemos todas nuestras navidades juntos, comer tus chocolates en san Valentín, sorprenderte en todos tus cumpleaños- dijo mientras escribía con sus dedos los kanjis del su nombre sobre la espalda desnuda del pecoso. -Chips Ahoy chan, quiero hacerte muy feliz -

-Ya lo haces Tooru – contestó mientras tomaba nuevamente las caderas de Oikawa contra sí.

El sol matutino los sorprendió en la cama, despiertos poniéndose al corriente de los meses que no se habían visto, Oikawa no paró en detalles, como el mal sabor de la comida de Hajime, o la vez que Hajime llevó una serpiente al departamento, o cuando se descompuso la tubería del fregadero y pasaron un día completo inundados o acerca de la página que abrieron en Facebook en honor a él, detalles que Yamaguchi disfrutaba escuchar, también el dio los propios, de como había terminando el segundo año de preparatoria con un buen promedio no tan bueno como el de Kei, inglés siempre bajaba su promedio general, también platicó de como había aprendido a hacer pan de leche en sus clases de cocina. Hablaron de aliens, conspiraciones y tecnología, hablaron de Verne, de Hopkins, Gibbs Y Sagan. Hablaron de Tarantino, Jodorowsky y Spielberg e hicieron una lista de 100 películas que tenían que ver juntos. Yamaguchi acariciaba la piel expuesta del castaño, deslizando sus yemas a lo largo del torso, hizo otra lista de los álbumes que debería escuchar con carácter obligatorio el castaño. Entrelazaron sus manos, se ducharon juntos.

-Estabas muy apasionado anoche Tadashi, ¿Tanto me extrañaste?

-Siempre, todos y cada uno de mis días, no hay día donde no te piense - contestó Tadashi sonriendo mientras frotaba la pálida espalda de Tooru apreciando las marcas violetas en sus hombros. -Debemos ir al festival de verano – agregó

-Por supuesto que iremos Chips Ahoy chan, mi hermana me compró una Yukata para estas fechas –

-Humm – Tadashi se frotó el mentón -Yo también tengo algunas, buscaré una adecuada-

-Aún si no usaras Yukata estarías precioso Tadashi.

Se besaron nuevamente, lo hicieron en la tina una vez más, y durmieron toda la mañana en la cama de Tadashi.

-Chips ahoy chan, tengo que entregarle el carro a mi hermana, regreso en la tarde, ¿sí? -

-Si está bien amor, ve con cuidado – contestó resignado Tadashi.

El verano transcurrió suave y caluroso como siempre, Oikawa estuvo unos días en la casa Yamaguchi, Tooru se hizo buen amigo de Akiteru, hicieron una fiesta medio verano con los de Karasuno en la casa de Hinata en la montaña, también asistieron Issei y Hajime, que se habían vuelto muy amigos de Yamaguchi, disfrutaban conspirar en contra de Oikawa. Yamaguchi se sintió en paz cuando vio a Yachi dormida en el regazo de Kei y este a su vez le acariciaba el rostro con ternura. El amanecer los sorprendió a todos platicando de los tiempos de preparatoria, de Tokio y del intercambio de Oikawa a Estados Unidos. Yamaguchi salió de la casa molesto pateando lo que se encontró en su camino. Caminó en dirección del bosque.

-Te lo iba a decir Chips Ahoy Chan, Lo juro.

-Si Hajime no lo hubiera mencionado no lo hubieras dicho.

-Perdona Guchi.

-¡El puto otro lado del mundo Toru! Una cosa es Tokio y otra muy diferente es América –

-Entonces, ¿deberíamos terminar Tadashi?- preguntó Oikawa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que es lo mejor. – contestó mientras se sentaba en un árbol. La mañana era fresca y aún no salía el sol, el tronco del árbol raspaba su espalda, el flujo del río sonaba distante, algunas aves matutinas cantaban y él sólo podía sentir como su mundo se deshacía en esos momentos. Las lágrimas se precipitaban sobre su morena piel perdiéndose en el rocío matutino. Oikawa se dejó caer a su lado.

-Eres muy cruel Tadashi…. No te dejaré, jamás, compréndelo, pero tampoco cancelaré el intercambio, es lo mejor para ambos. - dijo mientras lo rodeaba entre sus brazos.

-No seas egoísta ¡¿Qué haré yo sin ti?!- gritó histérico Yamaguchi. Sus rodillas cubrieron su rostro y por un momento se sintió diminuto ante Oikawa.

-Haremos que funcione Tadashi, lo prometo, es sólo un año, sólo será un año - la voz de Tooru era una disculpa aguda y suave que se estrellaba sobe los oídos del moreno. Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho y sus piernas, de no estar sentado se hubieran paralizado.

-Eres imposible Tooru, eres difícil e inalcanzable, eso es lo que sucede cuando uno quiere atesorar una estrella-

-Incluso las estrellas hacen daño Tadashi, el sol es un ejemplo de ello, pero yo no lo soy, sólo soy un adolescente necio, perfeccionista, tal vez egocéntrico, que quiere ser mejor, pulirse y ser una persona digna de ti, no soy un astro, ni un fenómeno astronómico, por eso, te pido por favor que te quedes conmigo, yo no sé de eternidades, tampoco te prometo que todo será felicidad, pero hey, ¿Acaso no es hermoso conocer las debilidades de las persona que amas? - dijo sujetando el mentón de Tadashi. -Lo nuestro es épico Chips Ahoy chan, la distancia no debe ser un factor determinante en nuestra relación-

-¿Acaso no se puede despejar la distancia de esta ecuación?- preguntó llorando Tadashi.

-No, pero era mejor hacer el intercambio ahora y no después-

-Pero –

-Hey Tadashi, ya no se necesitan ochenta días para darle la vuelta al mundo- dijo sonriendo limpiándose los mocos con la manga de la camisa, Tadashi lo rodeó con los brazos y besó el rostro lloroso de Oikawa.

-Deberías de ser político y no físico, se te da bien eso de convencer gente-

-No seas cruel Tadashi –

-No lo soy -

-Le diré a Aki chan que te cuide de las garras de Jirafa Kun –

Se vieron por última vez ese año en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, el vuelo de Oikawa haría escala en Londres, después a los Ángeles, ahí tomaría un vuelo a Oakland donde lo recogería una persona en coche para llevarlo a Berkeley que es donde Tooru haría su año de intercambio en la universidad de California, Oikawa lloró tanto al despedirse de Yamaguchi que Hajime le tuvo que golpear en el estómago a manera de despedida.

-No le hagas esto más difícil a Yamaguchi Kusokawa - dijo mientras los dejaba a solas en la sala del aeropuerto.

Oikawa quería decir tanto pero se limitó a besar a Tadashi hasta quedarse sin aliento, limpió sus lágrimas y con una brillante sonrisa miró a los ojos a su amado.

-Regresaré antes de tu graduación, es una promesa –

-Si no, el que tendrá que darle la vuelta al mundo seré yo-

Se besaron nuevamente fundiendo sus almas en un cálido beso, no sabían con certeza que les esperaba en ese largo año donde no se verían, no se tocaría o se mirarían los ojos, los humanos tenemos miedo a lo desconocido y es justo ahí conde se pueden desarrollar nuestro más grandes miedos. Tadashi se separó de Oikawa por la voz de una señorita llamando a la documentación de equipaje. Se besaron hasta el último momento, sus dedos se soltaron para dar inicio a una ausencia de un año completo, Oikawa caminó viendo a Tadashi hasta que chocó con una pareja que se encontraba haciendo fila, agitó sus manos a lo lejos mientras mandaba un beso con sus manos.

-¡Te estaré esperando Tooru chaaan!- gritó Tadashi cuando Oikawa dio la espalda.

En ese vuelo internacional de Narita a Londres se iba la mitad de su corazón.

*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*

 _Querido Chips Ahoy chan:_

 _Las cosas por acá son muy complicadas, en lo que va de la semana me he perdido incontables veces en el campus, mis "roomates" son un Hindú que hace su doctorado en biología, dos chinos matemáticos y un Chileno que estudia algo de ciencias médicas. Me agrada más el chileno chan, es divertido y me recuerda a Jirafa Kun por ser extremadamente alto, claro no tiene esa mirada arrogante, pero se parecen de cierta manera. Mi habitación es grande, tiene una vista hacia una calle comercial, justamente hacia una floristería a lo lejos se alcanza a ver la bahía hay una cama individual un escritorio y clóset enorme, Hindú chan me dio un tour en la ciudad en mi segundo día (es el único que tiene automóvil) me agradaría más si respetara el espacio personal y no me acosara con tantas preguntas todo el tiempo, pero Chileno chan lleva puntos extras por ser paciente con mi acento y jugar vóley, la comida es horrible, no logro encontrar una tienda que venda pan de leche japonés y creo que la cocina será un buen lugar que evitar el resto de mi estancia en Berkeley._

 _Tadashi, justo hace unos momentos leí a Verne y recordé la vez que coincidimos en el tren a Tokio, eras mucho más delgado que ahora y no tenías todos esos aretes que tienes, tampoco tocabas la guitarra, ni subías videos a youtube, tampoco eras vice capitán, eras frágil y delicado, jamás hubiera pensado que creceríamos tanto juntos, no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente y mentalmente, jamás me imagine del otro lado del mundo escribiendo un larguísimo e mail con detalles absurdos como que uso calcetines impares en estos momentos, las sábanas tienen trazos de lunas o que en mi techo hay estrellas fluorescentes pegadas, en las paredes un póster de Nirvana, o que la regadera hace un ruido escalofriante por las mañanas. O que mis profesores tienen altas expectativas por el hecho de ser asiático, los asiáticos dominan las facultades de ciencias exactas, y justo en este momento no sé por que carajos decidí dejarte y venir aquí, a lo desconocido, a un idioma que apenas y puedo hablar, la gente en occidente se saluda con apretones de mano y besos en la mejilla, ¿No es eso raro para nosotros lo japoneses? Mis besos sólo son tuyos chips ahoy chan. Te prometo no besar a nadie en la mejilla._

 _Tadashi, a medida que pasaron los días me di cuenta que te extraño mortalmente, pero he aprendido muchas cosas que no hubiera aprendido en Japón, chileno chan escuchó uno de tus videos y dice que suenas muy bien, también dice que eres muy lindo (ya no vuelvo a ver tus videos en la sala) le dije que eras mi pareja y me felicitó por ello, No sé por que lo latinos son tan cálidos, pero los amigos de Chileno chan me recuerdan mis tiempos en Seijoh. Son ruidosos y hay un tipo que golpea frecuentemente a Chileno chan y me recuerda a Hajime._

 _Me conforta ver el cielo y las estrellas uniéndose con el mar, me conforta la brisa costera que me recuerda el olor de las playas Niponas, me conforta saber que en ese inmenso mar hay una isla donde estás tú, donde están tus delicadas manos tocando la guitarra, tus brazos fuertes haciendo un saque flotante o tal vez siendo victima de algún comentario mordaz de Jirafa Kun. Saberte en algún punto de este pequeño mundo me hace tener tranquilidad ¿Has oído de la Ley de Murphy? Yo no la tomo en el sentido negativo, sino en su esencia la cual es "todo lo que puede suceder sucede" y en ese vagón a Tokio pude haberme sentado a un lado de un anciano que leía el periódico o de una linda chica, pero me senté a lado tuyo leyendo a Verne, me senté a tu lado y floreció, nuestro amor floreció justo ahí en ese vagón, siendo honestos me contuve las ganas de besarte en ese momento, ¿No te lo había dicho? Me pareciste sumamente atractivo desde que te vi de cerca, como tu cabello acaricia tu frente o tus finos dedos pasando de página, ¿Crees en el destino Tadashi?, me gusta pensar que tu y yo estábamos predestinados, por un hilo, no rojo sino color Turquesa como mi uniforme de Seijoh, Me gusta pensar que en estos momentos nuestro sistema se encuentra en equilibrio y que no hay frío ni calor, que nuestro amor es una masa suave que crece aún con esta distancia de miles de kilómetros, que las deficiencias de uno se complementan con las virtudes del otro, te lo digo yo que carezco de humildad, yo caprichoso y juguetón, yo que me pierdo en tus ojos y me olvido de mi vanidad cuando sonríes, me gusta pensar que el océano que moja la punta de tus pies es el mismo que moja los míos y que tus labios esperarán estos meses faltantes a que los bese; me gusta pensarte como una galaxia lejana que irremediablemente impactará con la mía. muero por entrelazar mis manos con las tuyas Chips Ahoy Chan._

 _"Por alto que este el cielo en el mundo,_

 _por hondo que sea el mar profundo_

 _No habrá una barrera en el mundo_

 _que mi amor profundo no rompa por ti"_

 _Tuyo eternamente: Tooru Oikawa_

 **Aliens Y estrellas**

 ***/-*/-*/-*/-*/**

 **Notas:**

 ***(1) :** Foo fighters es una banda de rock liderada por Dave Grohl y el término original hace referencia a una serie de avistamientos de fenómenos aéreos durante las pruebas de pilotaje por parte de los militares británicos, estadounidense, alemanes y japoneses.

*(2) Ley de Murphy: Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal

*(3) El último párrafo de la carta de Oikawa a Tadashi hace referencia a un bolero de Jose Luis Rodriguez, Yo lo conocí por el libro "Las batallas en el desierto (muy recomendable por cierto) y me pareció una frase bonita para poner en la carta.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Gracias infinitas, de verdad muchas muchas gracias** a todas las personas que han seguido la historia, a las que la favearon y a las que lean esto aún cuando haya pasado tiempo de su final. **GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI FANFIC**. al fin ha terminado, me dió mucha pena terminarla y de verdad espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez algún día Tadashi conteste la carta de Tooru, por el momento lo dejaremos como finalizado. Nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic!

 **Anónimo:** Gracias por todas tus palabras a lo largo del fanfic, espero que hayas disfrutado del final, me costó un poco puesto que siento que dá para más la historia. Muchas gracias de verdad por tus lindos lindos reviews y te mando otro abrazo :D

 **Mariapaula** : Igualmente gracias por tus lindos reviews te mando un abrazo :D


End file.
